Speak
by Lina001
Summary: Tori y Trina Vega llegan nuevas a Hollywood Arts y conocen a dos chicas hermosas pero una de ellas tiene problemas y Tori hara lo imposible por curar sus heridas G!P Tori
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.

Bueno aqui les trajo una nueva historia es una G¡P Tori espero que les guste mis queridos lectores.

Capitulo 1: La chica mas hermosa.

Victoria Vega y su hermana Caterina Vega hivan de camino hacia su nuevo instituto Hollywood chicas se mudaron desde San Frascisco la mayor estaba super emocionada pero Tori no tanto la chica estaba nerviosa.

TR: Tori-la llamo y esta la miro-cambia esa cara todo va a estar bien si-esta asintió con su cabeza.

T: Lose Trina-las hermanas se miraron y luego Trina miro de nuevo el camino.

En una casa bastante grande en un cuarto se encontraba una chica de pelo negro llorando, la chica es Jade West la antes la chica mas teminida de todo Holloywood Arts,pero ahora la chica cambio ya no es la misma que siempre estaba con sus tijeras asustando a todos o con su famosos cafe en mano,la gotica tenia un recuerdo que la estaba volviendo loca por el cual ella no queria vivir ahora siempre se viste con camisas de mangas largas ocultando sus marcas que tiene en sus brazoz, son cortadas que se hace para olvidar el dolor.

J: ¿porque a mi?-dijo la chica llorando-mamá si tu estuvieras aqui todo seria distinto-miro el piso y de nuevo le vino ese recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Flashback

Jade estaba con sus amigos en Nozu comiendo cuando terminaron ella y su novio Beck se fueron,se subieron al carro de este y Jade pensaba que la hiva a llevar a su casa pero este tenia una idea diferente.

J: ¿Beck a donde vamos?-pregunto mirando a el chico que tenia una sonrisa para nada bonita.

B: Tranquila Bonita-le dijo-vamos a mi RV un rato-Jade su puso en alerta rapido

J: No Beck llevame a mi casa ahora mismo-exiguio Jade un poco enfadada

B: NO- grito el chico y ella se asusto-trate de hacer esto por las buenas Jade pero no me dejas-paro el auto y tomo a la chica por su cabello.

J: BECK SUELTAME-grito pero este ni hiso caso-SUELTAME PORFAVOR AUXILIO-Jade Imploraba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie la ecucho.

B: Callate perra-la llevo hasta su RV y la tiro en el suelo-Jade Jade-dijo caminando hasta una mesa-pense que no tendria que hacer esto-saco una soga y camino hasta la chica- pero no me dejas otra obcion.

El chico agaro sus manos pero Jade luchaba con el y este se enfadado y le dio un golpe en el estomago y eso dejo a Jade sin aire,y este aprovecho esa oportunidad y la amarro y luego la subio a la cama.

J: Porfavor-le dijo llorando-no Beck no me agas esto de lo pido-el chico la miro pero luego le dio una bofetada en la mejilla y esa le partio el labio a la gotica.

B: Eres muy lenta Jade y yo tengo necesidades-le dijo y luego se quito la camisa-pero lo vas a disfrutar Jade te va a gustar y luego me vas a pedir mas-camino hasta Jade y le rompio la camisa y el sosten y empeso a tocar sus senos.

J:NO PORFAVOR BECK-grito y se movia el chica se canso le pego de nuevo en la cara y tomo un paño y se lo puso en su boca

B: Con esto te vas a callar y me vas a dejar continuar-el chico se saco el jean y le bajo los de Jade y esta se movio pero eso ya no le molestaba a el chico,el tomo un condon y se lo puso y luego penetro a Jade de manera brusca y esta sintio como algo dentro de ella se rasgo y luego mucho dolor-mmm-gimio el cabron-eres virgen Jade que bien-y continuo hasta que se canso de ella luego,se vistio y tomo a Jade que estaba deznuda y la saco de RV y subio a el carro y la llevo hasta su casa y la bajo y la tiro en las escaleras.

B: Si dices algo de esto te voy a matar pero primero te voy-la miro y luego le dio una patada en las costillas-hacer lo mismo que te hise hoy pero mucho peor-se inclinó un poco y cogio la cara de Jade-¿me entiendes perra?-Jade que estaba toda golpeada solo asintió con su cabeza-bien nos vemos en el instituto-el chico se fue y Jade como pudo entro a su casa y luego subio hasta su cuarto y se baño y lloro mucho y no salio de su casa por todas la vacasiones.

Fin del Flashback

J: Te odio Beck Oliver-dijo mirando sus tijeras las tomo y se hiso un corte en su brazo luego se cambio y se maquillo y se fue a el instituto caminando,cuando llego vio como Beck estaba con una chica rubia y rapido camino hasta su casillero y de pronto sinto como alguien la abraza por la espalda-SUELTAME-grito asustada pensando que era Beck pero solo era una chica peliroja.

C: Soy yo Jade-dijo Cat con miedo mirando a la chica gotica-¿Estas bien?-pregunto un poco precupada por su mejor amiga.

J:-ella la miro y luego miro a el casillero de el chico y este la miro y luego le hiso una señenal de silencio con un dedo, Jade bajo la cara-si estoy bien Cat

C: ¿Segura?-esta solo movio su cabeza-bien vamos con los chicos

Las chicas se fueron hasta que llegaron a un patio y caminaron hasta una mesa y en ella habian dos chicos uno moreno y otro blanco con el pelo riso y un titere en una mano.

C: Holis chicos-los saludo Cat- ¿como les fue en sus vacaciones?-la chica se sento junto a los chicos.

J: Hola Robbie y Andre-saludo Jade estos la miraron raro ya que Jade nunca saluda.

R: La bruja saludo-dijo Rex Jade solo bajo la cabeza y se sento

RO: Rex callate-le dijo a rex este solo miro hacia unas chicas que se bajaron de un coche rojo y caminaban

R: Ay por dios por fin chicas sexys-los otros miraron a donde Rex miraba y vieron a dos chicas-estan super buenas chicos vamos Rob vamos a hablarles.

Las hermanas Vegas llegaron a la escuela y estaban caminando hasta que un chico con un muñeco se paro en frentes de ellas.

R: Hola muñecas-le dijo rex y las chicas lo miraron y luego a el chico

RO: Perdon el no sabe de modales-se disculpo por el muñeco-soy Robbie y el es Rex

T: Soy Tori Vega

TR: Soy Trina Vega-el chico las miro de nuevo les dijo

RO: Porque no vienen conmigo y les presento a mis amigos-les pregunto y las hermanas fueron con el.

Jade,Cat y Andre vieron como Robbie Habla con las chicas y luego caminaban hasta la mesa y las presenta.

RO: Ellas son Tori y Trina Vega-las chicas saludaron y Andre tambien saludo pero Cat y Jade no ellas estaba mirando a las chicas.

A: Mmm chicas-les hablo-¿no van a saludar?

Cat: Holis soy Cat-se prensento las chicas la saludaron pero la que mas que la miro fue Trina

TR: Un gusto Cat-le dio una sonrisa y Cat tambien

J: Soy Jade-se presento tambien pero ella estaba mirando el piso-bueno me voy-salio rapido.

Los chicos se miraron pero no le dieron importancia se fueron para su primera clase que era con Sikowitz entraron y vieron como Beck tenia a Jade cojida por sus brazos fuerte y esta estaba llorando Tori vio eso y camino hasta ellos.

T: ¿Porque no la sueltas?-dijo Tori mirabdo a el chico

B: Quien eres tu para darme ordenes-pregunto molesto sin soltar a Jade que esta asustada

T: Soy Tori asi que sueltala-los chicos estaban mirando un poco asustados y cuando Andre se hiva a cercar vieron como Beck empujo a Tori y esta se levanta enfadada del piso y le da un golpe en la cara que resonó en el lugar y Jade que vio eso salio corriendo y Tori que la vio salio tambien y la encontro llorado en el piso sentada.

T: ¿Porque te fuiste?-le pregunto a Jade mirándola

J: No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa-miro a Tori y luego bajo la mirada tímida

T: ¿Poque simpre haces eso?-le dijo y Jade la miro-eso de bajar la mirada, ¿porque lo haces?

J: NO TE IMPORTA-le grito y luego se fue-Y no temetas en lo que no te importa-le dijo cuando esta llegando a la salida.

Tori solo miro y luego tambien se fue para el salon en el camino pensaba que el chico a que le dio el golpe tenia algo que le decia que no confiara en el,pero con una sonrisa en su cara entro y se sento a el lado de Andre y luego penso en Jade y murmuro.

T: Eres la chica mas hermosa que é visto en toda mi vida-y luego le puso atencion al maestro que entro por la ventana.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les guste nos vemos pronto.

SALUDOS

Lina;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.

Capitulo 2: Comienzo

Tori,Andre y Cat salieron del salon y caminaron hasta el patio donde comerian,Trina se les unio y los cuatro pidieron sus almuerzos,cuando llego Robbie y tambien pidio su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a hablar.

A: ¿Y de donde son chicas?-pregunto Andre

TR: De San Francisco-contesto Trina-nuestro papa es oficial de policia y lo trasfirieron a este lugar.

C: Mi hermano una vez fue policia-comento Cat

R: ¿Encrio Cat?-pregunto Rex

C: SI pero lo despidieron porque se dieron cuenta que no era un policia-dijo mirando a los chicos.

T: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que rojita?-le dijo Tori

C: Que no era un uniforme de verdad que se lo robo a un oficial muerto-miro a Trina-¿Quieres ir a comprar dulces?-le pregunto

TR: Claro vamos-las chicas se fueron y Tori miro la sonrisa de su hermana y supo que Cat le gusta a Trina.

A: Y bien Tori que nos cuentas de ti-le dijo el moreno

T: Pues me gusta cantar, y amo los deportes pero sobre to...-Jade no la dejo hablar.

J: Pero sobre todo me gusta meterme en la vida de personas que apenas conosco-miro a Tori con una sonrisa burlona.

A: Jade no molestes a Tori que ella solo te defendio de Beck-dijo el moreno Jade miro a Tori que tenia una sonrisa triste y dijo algo que nunca una West diria.

J: Lo siento y gracias por defenderme de Beck-la miro a los ojos y vio que eran marones

T: Lo haria de nuevo-dijo y tambien miro a Jade y se formo un silencio muy icomodo que Rex se encargo de romper

R: Bien vamos a comer-y todos se pusieron a comer pero de vez en cuando las chicas se miraban y luego cambiaban las caras.

T: ¿Y que hacen despues de clases chicos?-pregunto Tori

A: Pues vamos a nozu a comer-le contesto-¿quieres venir Tori?

Tori asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantaron de la mesa

Los chicos entraron a clases y al final del dia Trina,Tori y Cat estaban esperando a Jade y los chicos en el estacionamiento,vieron como Jade caminaba un poco lento mientras se tocaba las costillas.

J: Hola chicas-saludo-¿todavia los chicos no llegan?-pregunto las chicas negaron con sus cabezas

T: ¿Jade estas bien?- pregunto la morena.

J: Ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida Vega- dijo frustrada y con el ceño fruncido

T: Bien perdon-comento Tori-solo quiero ser tu amiga-confeso la morena

J: Pues yo no quiero ser tu amiga VEGA-grito lo ultimo y luego se paro al lado de Cat.

TR: Bien cuando van a salir los chicos-las otras solo alzaron sus hombros

Andre y Robbie venian con alguien que a Tori no le gusto mucho Beck venia con una sonrisa en la cara,Jade cuando lo vio sintio como su cuerpo se tensaba y miro para el suelo.

A: Chicas miren quien nos va a compañar a nozu-las chicas miraron mal a el chico pero este no le importo

B: Tori-la llamo-lo siento por lo de esta mañana empezemos de nuevo ¿si?-la chica miro hacia donde Jade estaba y esta estaba nerviosa.

T: Lo pensare-comento el chico solo asintió y luego se fueron en el auto de Trina ya este era el mas grande.

Jade en todo el camino no hablo y eso Cat lo noto y como se alejaba de Beck,Cat sabia que Jade y Beck terminaron pero nunca Jade le conto porque y eso le estaba muy raro,llegaron a nozu y pidieron una mesa cuando se sentaron se pusieron a hablar.

T: ¿Y que piensan de la obra de Sikowitz?-pregunto

A: pues yo voy audicionar, ¿y ustedes chicos?-los miro y estos asintierón con sus cabezas

TR: yo tambien-la chica estaba sentada a el lado de Cat-¿y tu Cat?

C: Claro Tri-la latina sonrio por el apodo que la peliroja le puso- Jade-la llamo

J: ¿Que Cat?-pregunto mirándola

C: ¿Que si vas audicionar para la obra?

J: Si claro Cat-respondio la gotica luego miro un momento a Beck y este la miro y le dio una sonrisa para nada bonita,Jade se levanto rapido y dijo-me voy chicos.

C: : ¿Jade como te vas a ir si no tienes carro y estamos lejos de tu casa?-dijo mirándola

T: Yo la llevo y luego los busco chicos-comento Tori estos dijeron que si y Tori miro a Jade-: ¿Jade vienes?

Jade solo asintió las chicas llegaron hasta el carro y Tori le abrio la puerta a Jade

J: gracias-susurro subiendose al auto Tori con una sonrisa se subio a el auto y salieron rumbo a a la casa de Jade,casi todo el camino lo pasaron en silencio cuando estaban llegando Tori hablo.

T:-miro a Jade que estaba mirando por la ventana-Jade lo dije encerio eso de ser tu amiga-la gotica la miro-solo si tu quieres claro esta-comento rapido.

J: lo pensare Vega-dijo Jade, Tori asintió y luego puso atencion a el camino pasaron unos 5 minutos y llegaron a la casa de la gotica.

T: Bien llegamos-comento mirándola Jade se saco el cinturon de seguridad y luego la miro

J: Creo que si-dijo y Tori la miro sin entender lo que quiso desir la chica-eso de ser amigas Vega

Tori puso una sonrisa enorme y luego dijo.

T: Bien no te vas a repentir Jade lo prometo-se miraron a los ojos y Jade por alguna razon se ruborizó-nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

J: Si nos vemos Tori-se acerco un poco y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora fue el turno de Tori se ruborizó.

T: Nos vemos Jade-vio como la chica le dio una sonrisa y luego bajo de el auto y camino hasta su casa cuando llego a la puerta se dijo adios con la mano a Tori y esta se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

J: Hoy comienza una nueva Jade West-comento con una sonrisa mirando el auto de Tori hasta que lo perdio de vista.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores nos vemos pronto.

Saludos

Lina:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.

Capitulo 2: Amigas o algo mas

Tori estaba en el techo de su casa mirando el cielo era de noche despues de dejar a Jade en su casa la latina busco a los chicos luego de llevarlos a sus casas,llego a la suya se baño y se cambio y se puso su pijama que era una camisilla blanca y sus bóxers salio por la ventana de su cuarto y se sento penso en como empeso hoy el instituto conocio unos chicos super geniales y golpeo a un chico y conocio la chica mas hermosa del mundo un ruido saco a Tori de sus pensamientos la chica miro y era su hermana.

TR: ¿Que haces aqui Tori?-pregunto mirándola

T: Nada solo pensaba-comento-¿y tu que haces aqui Tri?-pregunto mirando como su hermana se sentaba a su lado

TR: Nada solo te vi cuando pase por la puerta y te vi-repondio con una sonrisa-¿Y que paso cuando llevastes a Jade a su casa?-pregunto

T: Solo hablamos mal pensada-dijo-me dijo que puedo ser su amiga-comento con una sonrisa en la cara

TR: Pero tu quieres ser mas que una amiga verdad-cuestiono mirándola

T: No Trina solo es una amiga-exclamo Tori un poco molesta con su hermana-¿y tu yo vi como mirabas a Cat?-pregunto mirando como su hermana tenia un rubor en sus mejillas

TR: Pues yo si te voy a decir la verdad-mirándola -si me gusto Cat Tor y mucho-exclamo un poco nerviosa

T: Eso es bueno Tri-comento Tori-ella se ve que es una buena chica

TR: Pero y si no les gusta las chicas-dijo con un poco de miedo-Tori de verdad me gusta y es tonto porque solo nos conocemos de un día.

T: Trina solo pasa el tiempo con ella y que pase lo que tenga que pasar ok- dijo mirándola y luego se levantó y Trina tambien se levantó y entaron a el cuarto de Tori, Trina se fue a su cuarto y la morena camino hasta su cama y se acosto y se durmio.

Casa West

Jade estaba en el piano tocando pero se levantó y camino hasta la cocina y habrio la nevera y saco una botella de agua y camino de nuevo pero esta vez hasta su cuarto,entro y se sento en el suelo abrio la botella bebio un poco y luego un pensamiento le vino a su mente,lo que le dijo a Tori de eso de ser amigas pero Jade no estaba muy segura ella tenia miedo de Beck que el le hisiera daño a la morena,dejo de pensar en Beck y dijo

Yo voy hacer amiga de Vega-comento con una sonrisa se levanto y se acosto en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara. La mañana siguiente Jade se levantó muy feliz en toda la noche no tuvo pesadillas y eso la puso feliz camino hasta el baño se lavo sus dientes,se baño y salio con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo busco su ropa y se vistio con una falda negra sus botas y una camisa de botones roja,salio del cuarto y se fue para el instituto caminando ya que su auto estaba en el taller.

Casa Vega

Tori se acababa de levantar se ducho y se lavo sus dientes y se puso la ropa,un jean negro un poco pegado y una camisa color blanca con el nombre de una banda en el frente cogio su chaqueta de cuero y salio bajo las escaleras y vio que Trina ya estaba lista,las chicas subieron a el auto y partieron para el instituto.

Jade entro a el instituto y camino hasta su casillero.

C: Holis Jadey-saludo Cat Jade la miro y luego siguio poniendo los libros en el casillero-¿como estas?-pregunto Jade solo la miro pero cuando hiva a contestar llegaron Andre,Robbie y Beck

A: Hola mis chicas-dijo con una sonrisa

Ro: Hola

Be: Hola Cat y Jade-esta lo miro y este mirándola dijo-y las chicas no han llegado

C: No pero ya mismo lle...vio como las chicas entraban por la puerta-ay estan-comento con una sonrisa-Holis-saludo

TR: Hola chicos-luego miro a Cat-toma es para ti-le dio un dulce a Cat lo tomo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

T:-miro a Jade y esta tambien la miro-Hola Jade-dijo esta solo movio su cabeza-Hola chicos

Hola-dijeron los tres chicos a la vez estuvieron unos minutos en el pasillo pero sono el timbre y fueron a el salon a esperar a Sikowitz que llegara, Tori y Jade se sentaron juntas cuando Tori hiva a hablar entro Sikowitz.

hola clase-saludo-bien vamos a hacer una escena de amor-dijo moviendo el coco que tenia en la mano-Jade-la llamo-sube-ella subio-bien escoge a tu pareja de ecena

Jade miro a todos y penso en decirle a Cat pero ella esta muy ocupada con su peraphone textiando quien sabe con quien asi que es cogio a...

J: Tori-la señalo Tori la miro con solpresa pero subio a el escenario

S: Bien son una pareja que se aman y accion

J: Mi amor estoy feliz de estar contigo-dijo en su personaje miro a Tori y esta continuo

T: Yo tambien princesa te amo-camino hasta Jade y esta alzo una eja pero continuo

J: Yo tambien te amo bebe-todos estaban mirando la ecena vieron como Tori sujeto la cintura de Jade y como esta ponia sus manos en su cuello y Tori se inclinó un poco y Jade la miro a los ojos estaban a centímetros Jade solto un suspiro y Tori acerco su boca a la Jade pero escucharon un rudio y se alejaron y miraron quien fue el del ruido y vieron como Beck salio del salon.

S: Bien-dijo un poco icomodo por la situacion que estaba por suceder-chicas estuvieron bien hasta yo les crei, tomen aciento-las chicas caminaron y se sentaron en toda la clase no se miraron el timbre sono todos salieron y fueron para almorzar, Jade esta muy pensatiba su celular sono.

J: Hola-contesto Tori vio como la cara de Jade cambia a una sustada-Bien voy-colgo y salio rapido Tori la suguio hasta un salon de clases que estaba vacio vio como Jade entro nerviosa y ella,se escondio para que no la vieran y escucho un golpe y luego como Jade rompió a llorar.

Tori no pudo ver quien fue porque cuando entro solo estaba Jade llorando camino hasta ella

T: Jade-susurro y esta levantó la mirada y Tori pudo ver como la mejilla de Jade estaba roja-¿Quien fue Jade dime porfavor?-pregunto pero Jade nego con la cabeza

J: No puedo Vega encerio que no puedo-confeso mirándola

Tori le limpio una lagrima de la mejilla y Jade cerro los ojos y se aferro a la cintura de Tori y esta solo la abrazo y Jade empezo a llorar de nuevo estuvieron haci hasta que sono el timbre y se separaron.

T: Vamos que vamos a llegar tarde a clases-susurro mirándola Jade solo asintió salieron del salon fueron a sus clases Tori acompaño a Jade hasta su salon y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios

J: Gracias-dijo-nos vemos-entro a el salon y Tori se toco en donde Jade le dio el beso y con una sonrisa se fue a su clase

Salon Jade

Jade estaba en su mesa mirando a la nada pensando en lo que paso en en aula.

Flashback

La gotica estaba caminando nerviosa ella resibio una llamada de Beck y este le dijo que fuera a el aula de guiones rapido si no queria que le pasara algo malo a Cat,la chica llego y vio como el chico estaba enfadado el chico vio que Jade llego se levantó de la silla y

Be: Que sea la primiera y la ultima vez que te vea con alguien asi de cerca-comento molesto la chica lo miro

J: Solo era una actuacion Beck y a demas tu y yo no somos novios-dijo valiente este la sujeto de sus brazos y la movio bruscamente

Be: Eres mi perra Jade West y siempre lo seras hasta que yo me canse-dijo apretandole los brazos-y si no quieres que le pase algo a tus queridos amigos me vas hacer caso-la beso a la fuerza se separo de ella-y cuando yo quiera te voy a hacer mia Jade y no te puedes hacer nada porque si dices algo le puede pasar algo a ellos- y le dio una bofetada y se fue por la ventana y eso a Jade le estuvo raro la chica rompió a llorar.

Fin del Flashback

Jade miro sus marcas y luego dijo

J: No puedo permitir que por mi culpa le pase algo a mis amigos-dijo y luego miro a el maestro

Tori estaba en el piso sentada en el pasillo esperando a sus amigos para ir a el cine y de nuevo ese recuerdo de Jade llorando y eso le rompia el alma y se juro que hiva a hacer lo necesario para descubrir esa persona que esta lastimando a Jade,

TR: Tori-la llamaron-¿estas bien?-le pregunto su hermana que estaba con Cat

T: Si chicas-las miro-estoy bien ya mismo llegan los chicos y nos vamos-comento Cat puso una sonrisa y Trina solo la miro con una mirada de enamorada

J: Hola-dijo Jade las chicas la miraron y vieron el golpe de la mejilla

C: PERO QUE TE PASO-grito asustada mirando a Jade esta solo le dijo

J: Nada rojita solo me golpe con una puerta cuando venia para aca-Cat y Trina le creyeron pero Tori si sabia la verdad-¿cuando nos vamos?-pregunto

Trina que le hiva a contestar no pudo porque los chicas llegaron salieron a el estacionamiento y subieron a el auto de Cat y Tori y se fueron a el cine,Jade estaba con Tori y Robbie pero este estaba con su perapad jugando en la parte tracera del auto

T: ¿Estas bien Jade?-pregunto en un susurro para que el chico no escuchara

J: Si estoy bien Vega-respondio un poco molesta

T: Bien solo era una pregunta no era para que te molestaras-dijo mirando de nuevo a el camino

El resto del camino fue en silencio llegaron a el cine bajaron y compraron las taquillas y compraron palomitas y sodas y entraron a la sala Andre,Robbie se sentaron cerca y Trina y Cat tamnien, Tori fue un momento a el baño y cuando llego la sala estaba llena hasi que se sento cerca de Jade esta la miro un momento pero luego cambio la cara pasaron viendo la pelicula con Robbie y Cat hablando hasta que botaron a la chica y el chico Trina se fue con ellos. Cuando termino la pelicula buscaron a los chicos los encontraron el los juegos estuvieron unos unos 30 minutos jugando pero era tarde hasi que se fueron el primero que dejaron fue a Robbie, luego Tori llevo Jade hasta su casa cuando llegaron Tori hablo.

T: Bien ya basta Jade no te dije nada malo fue solo una pregunta-comento molesta Jade solo la miro y luego Tori no se esperada eso Jade la cojio de la chaqueta y la beso en la boca Tori un poco sorprendida tambien la beso, Jade busco la lengua de la morena y esta dejo que Jade entrara a su boca el beso se tornaba mas pasional Tori tomo de la cintura a Jade y esta se puso encima de Tori.

T: ¿Jade que haces?-pregunto cuando Jade le saco la camisa

J: Shhh-le dijo

Jade bajo hasta en cuello y empezo a besarlo y le dio una mordida que le saco un gemido a Tori

T: Mmm Jade-gimio y la gotica de nuevo beso a la latina, Tori empeso a desabotonar la camisa de Jade y esta cojio del pelo a Tori y penso a moverse sobre el miembro de Tori que estaba despertando y gimio cuando la morena le termino de sacar la camisa y beso sus senos por encima del sosten, la morena subio sus manos por la piernas de Jade y le pregunto

T: ¿Estas segura Jade?-esta solo asintió y Tori continuo, la gotica estaba gimiendo encima de la morena y Tori metio su mano en la parte intima de jade y gimio cuando noto lo mojada que estaba-mmm estas mojada-gimio y con su otra mano subio el sosten y tomo una pezon en su boca y la penetro con dedo

Flashback

Be: Eres una perra Jade-le dijo Beck encima de ella pentrandola Jade grito pero tenia un paño en la boca

Fin del Flashback

Jade abrio los ojos vio a beck debajo de ella no a Tori y Grito

J: NO PORFAVOR-tori que estaba besando su cuello escucho ese grito y saco sus dedos del interior de Jade y la miro asustada

T: ¿Que pasa?-dijo muy preocupada-¿te lastime?-Jade miro de nuevo y vio a Tori toda despeinada y sin su camisa y con la cara roja-Jade-la llamo pero esta se bajo de encima de la morena busco su camisa y se la puso y salio del auto,pero Tori tambien salio.

T: ¿Jade que pasa?-pregunto

J:NADA VEGA LARGATE-grito caminando pero Tori la sujeto de la mano

T: ¿Jade que fue todo eso que paso en el auto?-pregunto

J: Nada paso eso nunca paso me escuchaste Vega-contesto mirando a el suelo

T:Pense que te estaba gustando-dijo-hasta de pregunte si estabas segura y tu dijistes que si con tu cabeza- cuestiono molesta

J: Vega largate ahora mismo-dijo histérica pero la morena es necia

T: No me voy a ir Jade hasta que me respondas con la verdad-dijo enfadada

Jade la miro y solo siguio caminado pero Tori de nuevo la sujeto de la mano pero Jade esta vez no hablo le dio una bofetada y Tori la miro sorprendia

J: AHORA LARGATE VEGA-grito con lagrimas en los ojos, Tori se toco la boca y vio que tenia sangre-solo vete

Tori la miro a los ojos triste y con el labio patido se monto en el auto y se fue cuando el carro se perdio de la vista de Jade esta rompió a llorar camino hasta las escaleras y se sento

J: Lo siento Tori pero es lo mejor yo estoy sucia y tu mereses una chica que no este sucia-confeso llorando.

Tori llego a su casa pero todavia estaba en el auto golpeo el guia varias veces hasta que las manos le dolieron y luego empeso a llorar no entendia, Jade primero la besa luego casi hacen el amor en el auto y luego la gotica sale gritando y le da una bofetada,se toco el labio de nuevo pero esta vez le dolio miro a el suelo y vio que estaba el peluche que le saco a Jade en las maquinas del cine lo tomo se dio de cuenta que tenia el olor a Jade lo abrazo.

T: creo que me estoy enamorando de ella-susurro luego bajo del auto y entro a su casa subio a su cuarto y asi como estaba se medio a su cama y se durmio.

Esto esto por hoy mis lectores nos vemos pronto.

Saludos

Lina;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo nuevos mis lectores.

Capitulo 4: Ignórala

Un nuevo Día comienza Tori estaba levantándose camino hasta el baño y se vio en el espejo y vio el labio que estaba un poco de color violeta,negó con su cabeza entro a la ducha y luego salio y y se vistio se puso un jean azul claro y una camisa de botones color roja y negra tomo su chaqueta y salio bajando las escaleras y salio de casa,hoy Trina no iva con ella porque ya tenia su auto entro al suyo y partio para el instituto.

Casa West

Jade estaba en el suelo de su habitación la chica no durmio mucho pensando en lo que sucedio la noche pasada con Tori en el auto y en lo que sintio cuando se puso a horcajadas encima de Tori sintio como una erección cuando se movio, negó con la cabeza se levantó del suelo y salio de su casa para Hollywood Arts se prometio a si misma no pensar mas nada en Tori y en lo que sintio en el auto.

J: Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso-comento caminando rumbo a el instituto

En Hollywood Arts

Tori llego a el estacionamiento,se estaciono y bajo miro y vio que su hermana todavia no estaba, camino hasta que llego a su casillero y puso sus libros y cuando cerró el casillero y escucho como la llamaron.

C: Tori-miro y vio que era Cat junto a Trina que entraban a el instituto, llegaron hasta donde estaba ella-Holis-saludo la peliroja

Tr: Hola hermanita-dijo mirándola-pero que te paso en el labio Victoria Vega?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

T: Nada Trina solo fue un...interrumpió Trina

Tr: Nada Tori que te paso-exclamo molesta- quien fue mejor dicho Tori-cuando Tori iva a hablar llego Jade y Tori la miro y esta solo la ignóro y saludo a las chicas

J: Hola chicas-las saludo y Tori viéndola con los ojos tristes

C: Jade saluda a Tori-le dijo Cat esta solo la miro y se fue-JADE-grito pero esta solo siguio caminando-perdon Tori nose que le pasa-se dispulpo Cat

T: No pasa nada rojita-comento y las chicas se fueron a clases Tori entro a el salon y vio como Jade estaba sola, penso en sentarse con ella pero solo paso por su lado y se sento al lado de una chica que miro a Tori y le dio una sonrisa.

Jade vio como Tori se sento con la idiota de Elisa y eso le molesto pero solo le puso atencion a Sikowitz que estaba hablando.

S: Bien chicos-camino con un coco en la mano-los directores del instituto nos pidieron que hagamos una obra que tenga una escena un poco subida de tono-les explico

A: ¿Cómo que subida de tono?-pregunto Andre

S: con una escena de sexo-dijo y los estudiantes empesaron a quejarse-silencio-dijo-pero solo si sus padres firman este permiso y recuerden que solo es simulacion chicos no es de verdad-les entrego el papel- las audiciones son por la tarde en la caja negra-ellos asintierón con sus cabezas-bien eso es todo por hoy

Los chicos salieron y caminaron hasta que llegaron al patio y se sentaron en una mesa.

A: ¿Y que piensan de la obra?-pregunto mirándolos

C: Yo voy audicionar-dijo contenta-¿y tu Trina?- la chica la miro

Tr: Si Cat, voy audicionar-todos los otros dijeron lo mismo pasaron el tiempo hablando de la obra,Tori se paso el tiempo mirado a Jade pero esta solo la ignóraba.

Cuando el timbre sonó los chicos entraron y caminaron hasta sus clases pero una tenia pensado otra cosa espero que todos entraran y tomó a Jade de los brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto del conserje.

J:¿ Que mierda te pasa Vega?-le pregunto enfadada cuando Tori la solto

T: A mi no me pasa nada es a ti que me ignóra todo el puto día-respondio molesta-todavía me tienes que dercir que paso en el auto-miro como Jade trato de salir pero Tori fue mas rápida y la Sujeto de la cintura

J: Sueltame Vega-reprocho Jade

T: No hasta que me digas que fue todo eso Jade-comento y la apreto mas-vamos Jade habla-dijo molesta

J: NO VEGA SUELTAME-grito esta nego con la cabeza-que me sueltes Vega-susurro cuando Tori se acerco un poco

T: No hasta que me digas la verdad West-también susurro mirándola a los ojos

J: Porfavor Tori sueltame-comento bajito esta nego con la cabeza-sino me sueltas te voy a dar una bofetada de nuevo

J: Pues a delante West me puedes dar las que quieras-Jade la miro

J: No estoy jugando Vega

T: YO TAMPOCO WEST-grito y Jade le dio una bofetada de nuevo-Tori la miro pero no la solto

J: Ahora sueltame Vega-comento con una sonrisa burlona pero Tori lo que hiso fue que la beso a la fuerza y Jade de nuevo le dio otra bofetada

T: Me puedes golpear todo lo que quieras Jade pero tu sabes que te gusta-comento y de nuevo la beso y esta vez Jade se dejo llevar

Tori recostó a Jade en la pared y esta gemío cuando su espalda toco la pared,pero Jade recordo lo que sintio en el auto y lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo eso era una erección pero no le dio importacia y solo puso sus manos en el rostro de Tori y esta la beso apasionadamente y con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Jade que tenia un vestido negro y luego comenzó a besar lentamente el mentón de la pelinegra hasta llegar a su cuello y Jade gemío

J:mmm Tori-gemío cuando Tori empezó a propicionarle estocadas con su lengua y mordidas con sus dientes ese gemido hiso que Tori parara

T: Jade esto esta mal lo siento-se separó del cuello de la pelinegra y pego su frente con la de ella-tu me gustas encerio

J: Tu también a mi Vega pero-bajo la mirada- no te meresco-se peraro de la chica-sólo podemos ser amigas

Tori nego con la cabeza y camino de nuevo hasta Jade y agarro su rostro con sus dos manos

T: miráme Jade-exclamo y esta la miro con lagrimas en los ojos-no llores que me parte el alma bonita-limpio una lagrima de su mejilla-dame una oportunidad Jade porfavor solo una-susurro

J: No puedo Tori pe...interrumpió Tori

T: No me vengas con esa mierda de ser amigas-cuestiono molesta Jade se alejo de nuevo de Tori y camino hasta la puerta

J: Es lo mejor Vega para ti y para mi-dijo mirándola Tori la miro llorando

T: Jade solo una porfavor te voy hacer felíz-dijo llorando esta solo nego con su cabeza y se fue,cuando la puerta se cerró la morena se sento en el suelo y rompió a llorar y golpeo el suelo-solo una Jade solo una oportunidad-murmuro

Pero una chica que estaba en la puerta la escucho y llorando susurro

J: Es lo mejor amor es lo mejor para las dos-se fue para el patio dijo amor porque para ella Tori es su amor aunque la conoce hace poco se enamoro de Tori de su sonrisa de su forma de ser pero sobre todo lo que la enamoro fue que Tori la trata como si ella fuera una princesa.

Tori despues de que lloró un tiempo salió del cuarto del conserje y fue hacia el baño se mojó la cara y luego salió y fue hasta los chicos que estan el pasillo esperando que empesaran a llamar para ser la audicion.

Tr: ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto mirando a su hermana

T: En el baño Trina-respondio un poco molesta su hermana solo rodo los ojos y continuó hablando con Andre,Robbie y Cat los minutos pasaron y los chicos hicieron sus audiciones cuando terminaron los chicos fueron a Nozu a comer,Jade y Tori no se miraban en la cara era como si la otra no estubiera y los chicos notaron la tención pero no hablaron sobre eso.

J: Bien chicos me voy que mañana tenemos clases-se despidio de ellos menos de Tori y se fue

Tr: Tori,¿que pasa contigo y con West?-pregunto molesta

T: Nada Trina no te METAS EN MI VIDA-grito eso ultimo y se fue corriendo y buscó con la mirada a Jade pero esta no estaba, estaba lloviendo pero no le importo se subio a su auto y partio rumbo a casa de Jade,después de unos minutos llego y vio como la chica estaba por entrar a su casa se bajo rapido y grito.

T: JADE WEST-grito y esta se giro y vio como Tori corrio rápidamente y llego hasta ella-Jade-dijo con la respiracion un poco rapida

J: ¿Que Vega? ya te dije todo hoy-comento molesta-asi que vete-camino de nuevo pero la morena hablo de nuevo

T: Jade dejame hacerte feliz-pidio- porfavor Jade

La chica la miro y vio como esta se estaba mojando con la lluvia se veía tan hermosa que ya no tenia fuerzas para alejarla pero luego recordo lo que dijo Beck y se asusto.

J: Vete Vega dejame en paz de una vez-camino pero la morena la sujeto de la cintura

T: Mirame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo-comento cerca de Jade y esta la miro pero no pudo, las chicas se estaban mojando con la lluvia-vez no puedes

J: Vega sueltame-exclamo pero Tori la besó en sus labios con devoción y amor y Jade termino besandola, la morena levantó de la cintura a Jade y esta enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Tori-Me gustas Vega maldida sea me gustas-juntando su frente con la de la morena

T: Tambien me gustas Jade y mucho-Jade llevabo sus manos al cuello de Tori y esta la beso apasionadamente.

Ambas confesaron a la ves-Te quiero-sonrieron tiernamente y se besaron de nuevo.

Espero que les halla gustado el Capitulo mis lectoes y mil gracias por sus Rw son unos amores.

Saludos

Lina;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo Capitulo mis lectores espero que les guste.

Capitulo 5: Intersexual

Las chicas despues de confesar ese te quiero, Jade invito a la morena a entrar a la casa esta accedió caminaron cogidas de las manos cuando entraron se sentaron en el sillón y Jade fue a buscar unas toallas para ella y Tori, la morena miro la sala y estaba bien decorada las paredes eran de color crema y habian muchas cosas antiguas como decoracion escucho como Jade bajo las escaleras y le dio una toalla a la morena la cual acepto con una sonrisa.

T: Gracias-comento, Jade se sento a su lado y le pregunto

J: Tori-la llamo y esta la miro- ¿te puedo decir algo?

T: Claro Jade dime-comento mirándola

J: Cuando estuvimos en el auto y en cuarto del conserge senti algo ay-señalando la entrepierna de la morena, Tori se tenso un poco y Jade lo noto-¿Vega estas bien?

T: Jade te tengo que contar algo pero tengo miedo-dijo mirándola

J: Tori me puedes contar lo que sea estoy contigo no tengas miedo ¿si?-sujeto su mano la morena la miro y suspiro

T: Yo tengo-mirando a Jade-soy intersexual Jade-Jade la miro-di algo porfavor Jade-pidio

J: Vaya esto es tan...-se levantó del sillon y camino hasta la ventana- Vega esta bien por mi, no pongas esa cara-dijo despues de unos minutos la morena se levantó también y camino hasta Jade

T: Al principio fue difícil para mi, me sentía diferente a las demás niñas- confeso mirándola con dolor reflejado en sus ojos- en San Francisco donde vivia me gustaba una chica-comenzo a contar- la chica me dijo que también yo le gustaba, pasamos tiempo juntas le pidi que fuera mi novia y ella acepto y una noche sus papás no estaban y ella me llamo yo-dijo frustrada- como estúpida fui y cuando llegue subimos a su habitación y nos comenzamos a besar y terminamos en su cama-una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Jade se aferro a la cintura de Tori y puso su cabaza en el hombro de la morena- cuando le iva a contar de mi condicion ella grito, ya-dijo llorando.

J: No sigas si no puedes Tori-comento Jade mirándola, la morena negó y continuo

T: Cuando escuche ese grito le pregunte que le pasaba cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrio y vi que entraron los chicos de nuestro instituto los del equipo de futbol y me tomaron y me llevaron hasta un callejon y me gritaron que era un fenomeno y que Karen soló estuvo conmigo porque ellos se lo pidieron para que yo fuera a su casa sola porque siempre estaba con Trina, me golpearon-dijo llorando, y Jade también estaba llorando con ella- me golpearon tanto que cuando me encontro mi papá estaba inconsiente y me llevo a el hospital y le contaron que me tenian que operar porque una de mis costillas me perforo un pulmón, despues desperte en una habitación del hospital con un ojo hinchado y una cicatriz en mi lado derecho de mi vientre despues cuando me dieron de alta papá nos dijo que nos mudariamos a Los Angeles-termino de contar miro a Jade que estaba llorando abrazada a ella.

Tori levantó a Jade en brazos y subio hasta su habitación, como pudo abrio la puerta y recosto a Jade en su cama pero cuando se iva a ir, la gotica la tomo de la mano.

J: No te vallas porfavor-murmuro mirándola-quedate conmigo hoy Vega- la morena se puso un poco nerviosa

T: Jade no tengo ropa y la que tengo puesta esta mojada-comento mirándola, Jade se levantó y camino hasta su armario y saco una camisa algo grande y se la dio a Tori

J: Ponte eso mientras yo me cambio en el baño- la gotica entro al baño y Tori se cambio la camisa le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, Jade salio con un pantalon corto y una blusa blanca y Tori pudo ver que la chica no tenia sujetador y Tori sintio como su miembro se movio en sus bóxer- te queda bien la camisa- comento Jade mirando a Tori.

T: Dame una manta para ir al sillon-dijo mirando como Jade se acosto en su cama

J: No Vega vas a dormir conmigo-explico Jade

T: No mejor me voy a la sala-confeso nerviosamente

J: Victoria Vega ven ahora mismo y acuestate a mi lado-ordeno Jade, la morena camino nerviosa hasta la cama y se acosto un poco lejos de Jade-Vega-la llamo- ¿me puedes mostrar la cicatriz?

La morena no respondió solo se subio la camiseta un poco y Jade se acerco un poco y miro una linea roja en su costilla derecha, la pelinegra roso sus dedos un poco en la piel de Tori, y esta jadeo, Jade bajo su mano y toco el duro vientre de Tori, Jade subio su mirada hasta Tori y esta la miro también.

J: Eres hermosa Victoria Vega tal y como eres- bajo su mano un poco mas hasta que toco el principio de sus bóxer

T: Tu también eres hermosa Jade West- dijo mirándola, la gotica quito su mano y se puso a horcajadas sobre Tori y esta la miro- ¿Jade que haces?- pregunto

J: Solo besame Vega-pidio y Tori la beso, la pelinegra puso sus manos en el cuello de Tori- te quiero Vega nose como paso pero te quiero- susurro sobre los labios de Tori

T: También te quiero Jade-comento para luego besarla, el beso paso de tierno a pasional Jade gimió cuando Tori puso sus manos en su tracero y lo apretó un poco, y Jade se movio un poco encima de Tori- dios Jade-gimió

J: Tori- la llamo y esta la miro- no pares- dijo mirándola

Tori subio la blusa de Jade y esta la ayudo a sacarsela y la tiro al suelo Tori vio los pechos desnudos de Jade, Tori le cubrió los pechos con las manos apretándolos un poco y acerco su cara hasta sus pechos y tomo un pezón en su boca y lo chupó, Jade separo la cara de Tori de sus pechos y le saco la camisa y el top.

J: Sacate esos bóxer Vega ahora mismo-exclamo, la morena como pudo se los saco y le quito el pantalon y las bragas a Jade

T: Eres hermosa Jade-dijo cuando las dos estaban desnudas, la gotica miro a Tori y vio el miembro erecto de la morena- solo continuo si tu quieres-dijo mirándola, esta solo le dio una mordía en cuello de Tori y luego bajo su mano hasta el miembro y lo tomo en su mano y lo guio hasta su entrada y le dijo a Tori.

J: Hasme tuya Vega- dijo mirándola, la morena asintiendo entro en Jade, la gotica agarro la parte de atrás del cuello de Tori con ambas manos y la beso con pasion.

Tori la penetro suave al principio pero a medida que pasaba los segundos Jade comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de Tori rápidamente y la morena tomo de nuevo un pezon en su boca y lo mordió un poco y Jade gimió

J: Mmm mas rápido Tori-gimió cuando Tori se levantó con poco de la cama y se puso encima de Jade y la penetro de nuevo-si...ahh...dios-gimió de nuevo Jade

Jade bajo sus manos y las puso en las nalgas de Tori para que entra mas a fondo en ella, la morena se sentia en el cielo nunca habia echo el amor con alguna chica, esta perdiendo su virgnidad con Jade West en su cama, estaba viendo la cara de placer en Jade, se movio mas rapido cuando sintio apretó su miembro dentro de ella, Jade estaba besando a Tori cuando de momento.

Flashback

Jade estaba en la cama de Beck y este estaba tocando sus pechos mientras la penetro de manera brusca y Jade grito.

J: NO BASTA DUELE BECK PORFAVOR-grito llorando pero este continuo.

Fin del Flashback

Tori sintio como Jade se tenso y luego comenzo a llorar con los ojos cerrados y a hablar

J: No basta no quiero porfavor-dijo llorando, la morena se detuvo y salio del interior de Jade y la llamo pero esta no repondia.

T: ¿Jade que pasa de lastime?- pregunto asustada encima de Jade-Jade... JADE-grito y esta abrio los ojos y vio como Tori estaba encima de ella desnuda y con cara de preocupasion- ¿estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo, Jade solo se acosto desnuda de lado y comenzo a llorar de nuevo- ¿que te pasa Jade? ya son dos veces que te pasa esto conmigo- pregunto pero Jade no respondio- ¿alguien te lastimo bonita? porque si es hasi lo voy a matar- miro como Jade solo la miro.

J: Abrazame porfavor-comento mirándola, la morena se acosto con ella y rapido Jade se aferro a la cintura de Tori- solo abrazame Vega-susurro y puso su cabaza el pecho de Tori y cerro los ojos

T: Cuando encuentre el que hiso daño lo voy a matar lo juro princesa-susurro, y luego tomo la manta y las cubrio y se durmio tambien.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores nos vemos pronto.

Saludos

Lina;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Nuevo capitulo mis lectores.

Capitulo 6: Beck es un...

Las chicas estában dormidas la primera en despertar fue Jade, la gotica miro como Tori que estába dormida con sus manos en su cintura, Jade se levantó con cuidado y saco las manos de la morena de su cintura camino hasta su armario y saco una camisa blanca y unas bragas y se las puso y salio de la habitación, bajo la escaleras y entro a la cocina.

J: Bien le voy a hacer el de...- Jade no termino de hablar porque sintio como la tomaron de la cintura- VEGA- grito Jade asustada, la morena la giro.

T: Buenos días Jade- comento Tori

J: Vega me asustates- dijo la pelinegra mirándola- y buenos días a ti tambien- exclamo con una sonrisa Jade, la morena la subío a la encimera

T: ¿Como estas?- pregunto la morena

J: Bien- dijo poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Tori

T: ¿No que como te sientes despues que paso lo de anoche?- pregunto de nuevo abrazando a Jade por la cintura.

J: Estoy bien Vega- repondio Jade mirando el suelo, le tomo su cara con sus manos

T: ¿Jade me quieres contar de lo que paso anoche?- pregunto la morena viéndola, Jade negó

J: Vega lo siento pero no puedo- murmuro Jade, la morena suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente a Jade

T: Cuando estes lista yo te voy a escuchar si bonita- dijo Tori abrazándola, Jade soló asintió y se dejo abrazar de la morena

Jade se dejo abrazar de Tori con miedo a que Beck descubra que ella casi estuvo con la morena, pero tambien se sintio tan bien y bonito cuando estuvo con Tori de esa forma pero siempre esos recuerdos la torturan suspiro y dijo.

J: ¿Quieres dezayunar?- le pregunto alejandose un poco de Tori

T: Claro ¿te ayudo?- miro como la gotica negó, la morena la bajo de la encimera y se sento en una silla y vio como Jade se dirigia a la heladera- Jade- la llamo y esta se giro

J: ¿Que Vega?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara en la cara

T: Estas super sexy con esa camisa- respondio también Tori con una sonrisa

J: Y tu Vega esos- señalando la entrepierna de la morena- esos bóxer no son nada sexys- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y luego continuo con el dezayuno

T: ¿Que tienen mis bóxers Jade?- pregunto mirando sus bóxers

J: Vega son de pac man- respondio- nada sexy- termino de decir y luego le tiro un beso a la morena

T: Pues a mi me gustan- dijo un poco molesta mirando a Jade que estaba picando unos tomates

J: ¿Quien te compra tu ropa interior Vega?- pregunto poniendo los tomates en unos panes

T: Pues me la compra mi mamá Jade- exclamo y vio como la gotica solto una carcajada- ya basta West no era para que te burlaras de mi- comento

J: Por dios vega cuantos años tienes 6- dijo de forma burlona poniendo un emparedado en frente de Tori- ahora la que te va a comprar tus bóxers voy a hacer yo queda claro Vega- dijo Jade tomando aciento en la silla de lado de Vega.

T: Bien West lo que tu digas- dijo y luego le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

Las chicas comieron y luego Tori ayudo a Jade a limpiar lo que ensusiaron, despues subieron a la habitación y Tori se fue a tomar un baño mientras la gotica buscaba algo de ropa para ella y Tori.

J: Vega- toco la puerta del baño pero la morena no le contesto hasi que Jade abrio la puerta y entro, vio como la latina estaba dentro de la ducha puso la ropa encima del lavado y se quito la camisa y sus bragas y entro a la ducha- Hola- dijo abrazando a la morena y esta dio un brinco

T: Jade me asustastes- se giro y vio que Jade estaba deznuda- ¿Jade que haces?- pregunto nerviosa

J: Nada me voy a duchar contigo Vega- repondio mirando a Tori

T: Bien- dijo y las dos se pusieron de bajo de la regadera abrazadas

J: Vega siento algo ay abajo- le susurro al oido

T: Lo sinto soló me pasa contigo- dijo y se ruborizó, Jade le dio una mordía en su labio inferior a la morena y esta gimió- mmm Jade- Jade la miro

J: Me gustas Vega- comento mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Tori

T: también me gustas Jade- dijo la morena y beso a Jade en sus labios

J: Vamos a llegar tarde a Hollywood Arts- dijo viéndola, la morena hiso un puchero y Jade lo mordio.

Las chicas terminaron de ducharse y luego salieron a la habitación y se vistieron cuando terminaron bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa de la gotica, se montaron en el auto de la morena y partieron hacia Hollywood Arts durante el camino se la pasaron hablando y tomanas de las manos llegaron y Tori se estacionó y bajaron del auto.

J: Vega- la llamo caminando junto a la morena

T: Dime Jade- comento mirando como Jade miro el suelo- ¿Jade que pasa?- pregunta tomando de la mano a la gotica

J: Vega no le puedes decir a los chicos de nosotras- dijo mirando el suelo, Tori la tomo el mentón y Jade la miro

T: Esta bien cuando estes lista lo contamos si- dijo y luego le dio un beso en la boca- todo esta bien Jade- exclamo sobre sus labios, las chicas se dieron un ultimo beso caminaron y entraron a Hollywood Arts

Tr: ¿VICTORIA VEGA DONDE ESTUVISTES TODA LA NOCHE QUE NO LLEGASTES A CASA?- pregunto gritando Trina que estaba caminando junto con Cat

T: Trina calma si estuve en casa de Jade- explico mirando a su hermana que llego donde esta ella y Jade

Tr: Tori nos tenias muy preocupados a todos- comento mas calmada mirando a su hermana- ¿porque no llamaste?

T: Porque no tenia mi celular- dijo

Tr: Y West no tenia celular tampoco- dijo sarcástica mirando a la gotica que estaba hablando con Cat

T: Trina lo siento lo olvide si, no pasara de nuevo- dijo abrazándola y caminaron hasta sus casilleros- ¿y como vas con Cat?- pregunto mientras sacaba un libro

Tr: Hasta hora bien creo que le gusto Tori- dijo emocionada recostada en su casillero

T: ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto mirando a las chicas que estaban en sus casilleros

Tr: Lo presiento hermanita me lo dice el corazón- dijo y Tori soló rodo los ojos, vieron como Andre,Robbie y Beck se acercaron a las chicas

T: Si tu lo dices Trina- exclamo, miro como Beck tomo a Jade de la mano y esta se negaba a ir con el

Tr: ¿Pero que le pasa a Beck?- pregunto y vio como su hermana camino hasta ellos- ay no problemas de nuevo- murmuro

Tori llego hasta los chicos y vio como Beck tenia a Jade su mano y esta se negaba a ir con el, toco el hombro de Beck y este se giró

B: ¿Que quieres Vega?- pregunto molesto

T: Sueltala Beck ahora mismo- pidio molesta, Jade miro como Beck la tomo de la cintura

B: No vega esta es mi perra y puedo hacer con...-no termino de hablar porque Tori le dio un puño en la cara

T: no te permito que hables a si de Jade Beck- dijo viendo como el chico se llevo sus manos a su nariz

Tr: Tori ya basta vamonos- Trina y Andre trataron se llevarse a Tori Pero Beck camino hasta ellos y empujo a Tori y esta cayo a el suelo

J:BECK NO- grito Jade que estaba abrazada a Cat y Robbie- No la toques- trato de separarse de Cat y Robbie pero estos no la dejaron

Tori se levantó y le dio un golpe de nuevo en la cara a Beck, el chico le de volvio el golpe pero en el estomago los chicos corrieron hasta ellos pero la gente que estaba en el medio no los dejaban llegar.

B: Vega eres una perra igual que ella- dijo y como Tori estaba sin aire le dio un golpe en su ojo derecho

T: CALLATE MALDITO- grito como pudo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna- eso es por mi ojo maldito y esto es por Jade- dijo y le dio un puño en la boca y este cayo al suelo y Tori aprovecho y le dio una patada en las costillas- y eso es para que aprendas a tratar a una chica idiota- termino de decir

Di: Tori Vega y Beck Oliver a mi oficina ahora- dijo el diretor cuando llego hasta los chicos

J: Tori- la llamo Jade cuando Tori comenzaba a caminar, esta se giró y la miro- gracias por defenderme de Beck de nuevo

T: Siempre lo voy hacer Jade- comento con una sonrisa mirando a Jade, la pelinegra camino hasta Tori

J: Te quiero Vega- dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en su mejilla de Tori

T: Te quiero West- dijo también y comenzo a caminar de nuevo pero se detuvo y miro como los chicos estaban con Jade- chicos- los llamo, y ellos la miraron- Beck es un idiota- dijo de forma burlona y se fue caminando de nuevo la morena.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores y MIL Gracias por sus Rw son unos amores y gracias por sus consejos me ayudan mucho porque soy nueva en esto el fanfiction.

Saludos

Lina;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Aki esta el otro capitulo mis lectores espero que les guste.

Capitulo 7: Amor a escondidas

Tori caminaba hacia la salida de Hollywood Arts despues de que la morena y Beck estubieron en la oficina de Lane, el moreno les dijo a Tori y Beck que estaban suspentidos por tres días Tori estaba molesta con Beck como podia tratar a Jade haci a la morena algo en su cabaza le decia que Back no era de confiar y que cuidara a Jade de Beck, la morena salio y vio como Jade estaba sentada encima del capo de su auto.

T: ¿Jade que haces aqui?- pregunto cuando llego cerca de Jade

J:¿ Que paso en la oficina de Lane Vega?- tambien pregunto mirando a la morena que se recosto a su lado

T: Nada importande Lane nos suspendio a mi y a Beck por tres días- respondio Tori, la gotica la miro a los ojos

J: De nuevo gracias Vega- exclamo Jede mirando a el suelo, la mirena se puso enfrente de ella y con una mano la tomo de su menton.

T: Jade mirame-indico Tori, Jade la miro- no tienes que darme las gracias simpre te voy a defender de él o de cualquiera Jade eres muy importante para mi- confeso y luego tomó la cara de Jade y la beso fue un beso muy tierno y con amor, Jade se afero a el cuello de la morena y la beso un poco mas rapido y con pasion.

J: Te quiero Vega- susurro mirándola, Tori de dio un beso en su frente y la bajo del capo del auto

T: ¿Quieres irte de aqui?- le pregunto

J: Claro ¿a donde vamos?- tambien pregunto viendo como Tori le abria la puerta del auto- gracias- dijo entrando

T: Es sorpresa- dijo cuando entro a el auto

J: Vega odio las sorpresas- dijo mirando como Tori encendio el auto

T: Pues te aguantas West- dijo poniendo el auto en marcha

J: ¿Vega como esta tu ojo y el estomago?- pregunto mirando el ojo de la morena que estaba un poco morado

T: Bien Jade soló me duele un poco- respondio Tori mirando la calle

Las chicas hablaron durante el camino y se daban una que otra caricia con sus manos Jade le pregunto a Tori para donde ivan pero la morena no le dijo, pararon en la farmacia para comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de Tori luego siguieron el camino cuando llegaron Jade vio que estaban en el parque de diverciones de Los Angeles.

J: ¿Encerio Vega un parque de diverciones?- pregunto incrédula mirando a Tori que se estaba quitando el cinturon de seguridad

T: Si que tiene de malo- dijo y luego bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta de Jade y la abrio

J: Nada Vega- comento bajando el auto

T: Bien vamos- tomo de la mano de Jade y esta la miro- aqui nadie nos conoce

J: Es verdad vamos- las chicas tomadas de las manos entraron a el parque de diverciones

T:¿ Quieres algo Jade, algodon de azúcar o palomitas?- pregunto viendo un pusto de algodon de azúcar

J: Algodon de azúcar- dijo Jade, las chicas llegaron a el puesto

T: Un algodon de azúcar porfavor- dijo al chico del puesto

-Claro un momento- dijo y las chicas miraron como el chico preparo el algodon y se lo dio a Tori- son dos dolrares- dijo y Tori tomo el algodon y se lo dio a Jade

T: Aqui tiene y gracias- le dio el dinero y tomo de nuevo la mano de Jade- úa donde quieres ir primero?

J: mmm a la casa embrujada- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

T: Esta bien vamos

Tori pago los boletos y entraron a la casa vieron zombies, un hombre lobo, fastasmas, etc luego salieron del juego y subieron a los autos chocones y Jade choco a Tori todo el tiempo despues Tori gano un oso de peluche jugando tira al blanco y se lo dio a Jade luego subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

T: ¿Te la estas pasando bien?- pregunto mirándola mientras Jade miraba hacia el cielo

J: Si super- dijo y luego el juego comenzo a moverse- hace mucho tiempo no me diverdia a si- suspiro, Tori la abrazo por sus hombros

T: que bueno que te diviertas- le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasaron el tiempo del juego en silencio abrazadas, cuando bajaron Jade tenia frio y Tori le dio su chaqueta- ¿quieres comer algo?

J: Claro muero de hambre- dijo y caminaron hasta un puesto de pizzas, pidieron sus ordenes y luego se sentaron en el muelle y comieron en silencio cuando terminaron Tori hablo

T: ¿Jade que pasa contigo y Beck?- pregunto mirándola

J: Nada impotante fue mi novio- respondio después de unos largos minutos

T: ¿Pero porque te trata haci de mal?- pregunto de nuevo

J: Beck fue siempre muy cariñoso y me trataba bien pero cambio- dijo nerviosa- Vega no quiero hablar de eso- dijo un poco brusca

T: Esta bien cuando estes lista siempre voy a estar ay para ti- dijo y regalo un beso en la mejilla

J: ¿Y tu cuantas novias has tenido Vega?- pregunto posando su cabeza en el hombro de Tori

T: Soló una, Karen- dijo un poco timida

J: Vaya Vega encerio- comento mirando hacia el mar

T: Si Jade soló a Karen- exclamo y puso su mano en la cintura de Jade y miro tambien hacia el mar

Tori y Jade pasaron en esa posocion unos minutos dandose besos y caricias timidas.

T: Vamos- dijo poniendose de pie- te quiero llevar a un lugar- le estendio la mano a Jade y la ayudo a levantarse

J: ¿Ahora a donde vamos Tori?- pregunto cuando estuvo enfrente de Tori

T: Tu soló dejate llevar West- le dio un beso rapido en los labios y caminaron hasta el auto y subieron y se fueron, Tori llevo a Jade a el letrero de Hollywood

J: Vaya-exclamo cuando bajo del auto- siempre e vivido a aqui en Los Angles pero nunca estuve aqui- le dijo a Tori que estaba buscando algo en el porta equipaje

T: Encerio- comento y luego camino hasta Jade con unas mantas en sus manos

J: Vega veo que estabas preparada- dijo viendo las mantas

T: Tenia pensado traerte aqui despues de clases pero paso lo que paso con Beck- dijo poniento una manta grande en el suelo y se sento- vamos toma aciento conmigo- dijo

J: Esto es hermoso se ve toda la cuidad desde aqui- exclamo cuando tomo aciento junto a Tori y vio a el frente

T: Si es hermoso- dijo pero mirando a Jade, la gotica la miro y se ruborizó un poco

J: Eres muy cursi Vega pero...- se acerco un poco a Tori- me gusta mucho- termino de decir y beso a la morena, Tori se recosto en la manta y Jade se puso a horcajadas sobre la morena

T: mmm- gimió cuando la gotica mordio un poco su labio inferior, la gotica subío un poco la camisa de la morena y toco sus abdominales Tori temblo un poco cuando sintio los dedos de Jade sobre su vientre

J: Te quiero Vega- murmuro sobre los labios de la morena

T: Tambien te quiero Jade- dijo y la beso de nuevo, se besaron unos minutos y despues Tori estaba sentada y Jade estaba recostada enfrente se Tori con su espalda en el pecho de Tori

J: ¿Te gusta estar en Hollywood Arts?- pregunto jugando con las manos de la morena

T: Pues al principio estaba un poco nerviosa pero...- miro a Jade que giro la cara para mirar a Tori- conoci a una chica un poco molesta, de unos ojos azules hermosos y un tracero que me volvio loca- termino de decir y la gotica rodo los ojos

J: Encerio Vega el primer dia me viste el tracero- dijo con una sonrisa

T: Pues si lo admito te mire el tracero y me encanto West- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

J: Tipico de un chico- la morena la miro mal

T: Jade soy una chica

J: Vega pareces un chico por como te vistes soló con el pelo largo- dijo

T: Jajaja que graciosa- dijo de forma sarcástica

J: Me encanta verte molesta mi Vega- dijo mirando sus manos juntas

T: ¿Tu Vega desde cuando soy tu Vega?- pregunto y le dio un beso en su cabello

J: Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso- dijo con timidez

T: ¿Jade donde estan tus padres cuando estuve en tu casa no los vi?- pregunto abrazando a Jade por la espalda

J: Mi padre siempre esta viajando por negocios y mi mamá murio en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenia 8 años- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

T: Lo siento mucho- dijo un poco triste

J: Esta bien ya paso mucho tiempo

Las chicas se acostaron en la manta y Tori tomo la otra y la puso encima de ellas y abrazo a Jade le dio un beso en la boca y despues miraron el atardecer, cuando se hiso tarde se marcharon Tori llevo a Jade a su casa.

T: Bien paso por ti mañana a la salida de clases - dijo cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Jade

J: Claro nos vemos mañana te voy a extrañar en clases- dijo posando su frente sobre la de Tori

T: Yo tambien te voy a extrañar- la abrazo por la cintura- me tengo que ir- dijo mirando a Jade

J: Bien ten cuidado en el camino si- le dio un beso en la boca- me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa

T: Claro te aviso te quiero- dijo y le dio un ultimo beso a Jade y se subio a su auto y partio, la gotica miro hasta que auto se perdio de su vista entro a su casa subio las escaleras

J: Tambien te quiero mi Vega- susurro para ella misma y entro a el baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores y gracias por sus consejos me ayudan para mejor mas como escritora.

Pronto cuando termine Amor Feroz vienen dos nuevas historias, pero no se precupen que todavia falta mucho mas de Amor Feroz aqui esta mis cuentas de facebook y Twitter para ve vean los poster de las histroias y pronto los trailer.

/Lina_LoveAchele

. 001


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Aqui esta el nueva capitulo mis lectores.

Capitulo 8: Beck estas muerto

Tori estaba en casa sola ya que su mamá estaba en su trabajo igual que su padre, y Trina estaba en Hollywood Arts la morena estaba en el estancia de su casa viendo una pelicula cuando suena su celular lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de Jade.

Jade: Es normal que te extrañe tanto- la morena sonrió y contesto

Tori: yo estoy igual, ya quiero que sea la hora para buscarte- envio el mensaje, Tori se levantó y se dirigio a la cocina con su celular en mano

...

Jade se encontaba en la clase de Sikowitz sentada junto a Cat que le estaba hablando de Trina y Jade se estaba cansando.

C: Pues luego me llevo a mi casa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, es tan linda- dijo Cat con un suspiro, la gotica la miro

J: Cat te gusta la loca de Vega- dijo de forma burlona viéndola a la cara

C: Que- dijo nerviosa

J: Ya me escuchastes rojita- dijo y luego miro a Sikowitz que estaba hablando

Si: Bien chicos ya tengo los personajes de la obra y quienes los van hacer- les dijo emocionado mirando su coco

A: ¿Y quienes son los protagonistas?- pregunto André al maestro

Si: Los protagonistas son- Miro el papel- Jade West- menciono el nombre de la gotica

J: ¡Si lo sabia!- exclamo Jade con una sonrisa en la cara

C: Yayyyyy Jade- dijo Cat feliz por su amiga, los demas la felicitaron también

Si: Bien-miro de nuevo el papel- el masculino va a hacer Beck Oliver- dijo buscando el chico

A: Beck esta suspendido igual que Tori- explico el moreno

Jade estaba en su silla congelada de la felicidad paso al miedo total iva a hacer una escena erotica con su violador, estaba nerviosa pero penso que simpre ivan a estar a compañados por los otros de la obra y todo eso

Si: Bien se lo cuentan igual que a Tori que es la suplente de Beck- dijo y tomo de su coco- ahora somos unos ancianos con miedo a la oscuridad- comento y todos se pararon y comenzaron a gritar como locos.

...

Beck estaba en su RV pensando en como llego Vega y se metio entre el y Jade, el chico pensaba como lastimar a Tori porque se queria vengar de los golpes que le dio en frente de todos .

B: Jade creo que te tengo que recordar quien manda aqui- murmuro mirando una foto que salian Jade y Tori enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Jade muy cercas de cara- eres mía Jade West eres mi perra soló mía.

El chico se levantó de su cama y camino hasta un armario lo abrio y saco una caja de color negro la abrio y saco una pistola, la tomo entre sus manos y a punto a la pared unos seguntos y luego la puso en la caja de nuevo.

B: Espero nunca usar esto contigo Jade, pero contigo Vega soló estoy esperando la orportunidad- dijo colocando la caja en el armario de nuevo y lo cerro- ahora a la casa de mi perra- comento y salio por la puerta con una sonrisa nada bonita en su cara.

...

Trina estaba afuera de Hollywood Arts esperando a Cat, la morena iva a llevar a Cat por un helado y luego al cine para ver una nueva pelicula de dibujos animados.

C: Holiss- dijo Cat cuando llego hasta Trina

Tr: Hola rojita lista para pasar un día super- comento Trina

C: Lista Tri, vamonos que quiero mi helado de fresa- dijo y camino hasta la puerta del pasajero, Trina la siguio y le abrio la puerta cuando Cat entro la cerro- Creo que Jade tiene razón, me gusta Trina- susurro para ella misma viendo a Trina

Tr: Bueno aki vamos- exclamo emocionada a Cat

C: Claro- dijo un poco ausente y Trina lo notó pero no dijo nada puso el auto en marcha

...

Tori estaba en una esquina cerca de Hollywood Arts esperando a Jade que llegara, ya que la gotica no quiso que la recojiera en el estacionamiento Tori soló acepto porque piensa que Jade tiene miedo que las personas sepan de ellas, pero Jade soló no quiere que Beck las vea juntas y que le haga algo a Tori.

J: Hola- saludo a Tori cuando llego

T: Hola tu- saludo también y tomo a Jade de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo- estas hermosa

J: Gracias- dijo un poco tímida, la gotica tenia unos jeans negros skinny y una blusa de color blanca sin mangas y poco maquillaje- tu también estas hermosa

T: Pero no como tu- comento, la morena estaba vestida con un jeans negro igual a Jade con una camisa con lineas negras y rojas y su chaqueta de cuero con su pelo suelto- nos vamos

J: Si pero antes- dijo y tomo la cara de Tori y le dio un suave beso en la boca- ahora si nos podemos ir- comento cuando se separaron, la morena asintió solto a Jade y subieron a su auto

T: ¿Quieres comer algo antes de llevarte a tu casa?- pregunto

J: claro porque no, tengo hambre vamos a Nozu- dijo y partieron

...

Trina estaba esperando a Cat que estaba en el baño de la tienda de helados Trina sentia a Cat como distante y nerviosa cuando se acerco un poco cuando estaban en la mesa esperando sus helados.

Tr: ¿Que te pasa Cat?- pregunto al aire viendo como Cat caminada a donde estaba ella esperandola

C: ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto un poco mas tranquila a Trina

Tr: Claro que estaba por comenzar la pelicula- repondio la morena, Trina pago los helados y salieron de la tienda y caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al cinema y Trina pago los tickets y entraron a la sala y se sentaron.

...

J: Y yo le dije que a ella le gusta a tu hermana- comento Jade a Tori sentadas en una mesa comiendo

T: Vaya no puedo ni pensar que esta pasando ahora que salieron juntas a ver una pelicula- dijo y tomo un poco de su soda

J: Yo soló espero que Cat no se ponga como lunatica, siempre lo hace cuando le gusta a alguien- explico Jade a Tori

Las chicas terminaron de comer y Tori pago la cuenta luego salieron y subieron al auto de Tori, pero cuando Tori estaba por prender el auto Jade se puso a horcajadas sobre ella

T: ¿Que haces Jade?- pregunto mirándola

J: No te asustes Vega soló te quiero besar antes que me lleves a casa- murmuro y beso a Tori en la boca, la morena puso sus brazos alrederor de la cintura de Jade

T: Bien pero soló unos minutos y es todo West- susurro sobre los labios de Jade

J: Lo que tu dijas mi Vega- susurro también y mordio un poco el labio inferior de la morena

...

Beck estaba como loco porque Jade no avia llegado a su casa y tampoco contesta sus llamadas y mensajes.

B: ¿Maldita donde estas?- pregunto caminado hasta el arbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Jade- bien pues te voy a esperar y veras lo que te va a pasar si estas con esa zorra de Vega, Jade West- comento y subio por el arbol hasta la ventana de Jade la abrio y entro la habitación- ya veras West- comento y se sento en la cama de Jade a esperar.

...

J: mmm Tori- gimió Jade cuando la morena mordio su cuello un poco duro, las chicas llevaban unos minutos en la misma posicion con Jade encima de Tori besandose.

T: Jade creo que mejor paremos ahora- susurro sobre el cuello de la gotica

J: ¿Porque mi Vega?- pregunto moviedose un poco sobre Tori

T: Porque...dios no agas eso- exclamo cuando Jade se movio de nuevo sobre ella

J: ¿Que Vega esto?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Tori y se movio de nuevo

T: Si..si..eso no lo agas porfavor- pidio parando a Jade de la cintura

J: Bien soló porque estamos en el auto- dijo

T: Por dios Jade me vas a matar- exclamo cuando Jade se sento en el aciento del copiloto

J: Lose...Vega...lose-dijo miro a la entrepierna de Tori

T: Dios- dijo y puso una mano en su entrepierna, la gotica solto una carcajada

J: Piensa en Sinjin besando a Sikowitz- dijo divertida

T: Ayyy que asco Jade- dijo con asco en la cara

Las chicas partieron para la casa de la gotica hablaron todo el camino Jade le conto que paso en Hollywood Arts sobre la obra y en como Rex puso a Robbie en ridiculo con unas chicas, la morena rio casi todo el camino pero llegaron a casa de Jade bajaron y caminaron hasta la puerta.

T: ¿Nos vemos mañana de nuevo?- pregunto cogiendo una mano de Jade

J: Claro mi Vega- respodio y le dio un beso tierno a Tori

T: Adios te quiero bonita- se despidio de la gotica con un beso rapido en la boca

J: También te quiero- vio como Tori se monto en su auto y partio, la gotica entro a su casa subio las escaleras y entro a su habitación pero se llevo el susto del mundo cuando vio a Beck en su cama sentado- BECK- grito y dio un paso hacia atras para salir de la habitación pero Beck fue mas rapido y la tomo del cabello

B: ERES UNA ZORRA JADE-grito y le dio una bofetada en la cara a Jade- te vi con la puta de Vega en la puerta- la tiro en la cama- te dije que no te queria con ella, Jade pero me desobedesistes y ahora tienes que pagar- dijo, luego le dio en la cara de nuevo

J: BASTA OLIVER NO OTRA VEZ TE LO PIDO-Imploraba la gotica llorando

B: ahora veras Jade que conmigo no se juega- dijo y le rompio la blusa a Jade- te voy hacer mía de nuevo- dijo y dejo a Jade en ropa interior, Jade soló lloraba y luchaba con Beck como podia pero el chico era mas fuerte- eres mía- dijo y comenzo a besarla a la fuerza

...

Tori estaba en su auto cantando cuando noto que el celular de Jade estaba en el suelo, la morena regreso de nuevo a casa de Jade para darle su celular cuando llego bajo del auto camino hasta la puerta y toco pero Jade no contesto eso le estuvo raro, asi que camino hasta el arbol cuando comenzaba a subir escucho a Jade gritar la morena se asusto asi que subio lo mas rapido que pudo cuando llego y vio por la ventana vio a Beck abusando de Jade la morena entro rapido y tomo a Beck del cabello

T: MALDITO SUELTALA- grito Tori y empujo a Beck al suelo

B: ERES UNA PUTA VEGA, NADIE TE LLAMO-grito también, el chico se paro pero la morena le dio un golpe en el estomago- AHHH- grito poniendo sus manos en el estomago

T: Eres un cabron Beck una basura- dijo molesta y le dio un golpe en la nariz de nuevo y este comenzo a botar sangre, la morena dirijio su mirada a Jade que estaba en ropa interior abrazada a sus piernas llorando- amor- susurro pero cuando estaba por girarse y mirar a Back este le dio con una lampara que estaba en una mesa la golpeo en la espalda- AHHH- grito Tori de dolor y callo al suelo la gotica vio todo pero no iso nada porque estaba muerta de miedo

B: Me las vas a pagar Vega lo juro- dijo con su mano en su nariz y salio corriendo por la puerta del cuarto

T: Beck estas muerto...cuando te agare me las vas a pagar lo juro- dijo y como pudo se paro del suelo y camino hasta Jade- ya tranquila amor todo va a estar bien te lo juro- susurro abrazándola fuerte.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores por hoy, aqui mis cuentas de Twitter por si me quieren seguir

Lina_LoveAchele es una personal

Achele_Jori es una de noticias de artistas y les man tengo informado de todo lo nuevo en el mundo del fanfiction pero sobre todo en el mundo Achele, Faberry y Jori.

Saludos

Lina


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía

Bueno aqui el nuevo capitulo espero les guste mis lectores

Capitulo 9: El secreto de Jade

Tori estuvo toda la noche con Jade abrazándola, la gotica lloro casi toda la noche en los brazos de la morena, casi de madrugada fue Jade que se quedo dormida y a los segundos Tori.

- ¿Jade donde estas?- pregunto Tori cuando desperto y vio que Jade no estaba en el cuarto- Jade- llamo de nuevo se levantó de la cama y comenzo a caminar paso por la puerta del baño y escucho un solloso desde el interior- ¿bonita estas bien?- pregunto

- Si soló necesito un momento- respondio la gotica a Tori

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?- pregunto de nuevo Tori mientras se sentaba en el suelo

- No tu tienes que ir a tu casa y yo tengo que ir a Hollywood Arts- dijo Jade desde el suelo del interior del baño

- Bien...es...que...yo soló quero saber si estas bien- termino de decir Tori pegando su espalda en la puerta del baño

- Vega estoy bien vivire- dijo un poco molesta Jade

- Al menos sal para verte y despedirme de ti- murmurro la morena, Jade suspiro y se levantó y abrio la puerta Tori se levantó y miro a Jade que estaba con los ojos rojos y con una camisa algo grande de color negro

- Bien aqui me tienes Vega- dijo Jade a Tori y paso por el lado de Tori y camino hasta la cama

- Jade- la llamo Tori, Jade la miro- puedo venir hoy por la noche para estar contigo y hablar- dijo un poco nerviosa porque Jade le dijera que no

- Claro y pedimos pizza y vemos unas peliculas- dijo la gotica con una sonrisa en la cara

- Ok vengo en la noche- dijo Tori y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero Jade hablo

- Vega y mi beso- comento Jade con una sonrisa mirando como Tori se giro

- ¿Segura Jade?- pregunto Tori

- Si Vega ven aki ahora mismo- ordeno Jade con una sonrisa, la morena camino hasta Jade y se agacho un poco- ahora mi Vega- susurro y Tori cerro el espacio que quedaba y la beso con ternura

- Eres mi droga West- susurro Tori sobre los labios de Jade

- Lo se porque tu también eres la mía- Jade se recosto sobre la cama y Tori quedo sobre ella, las chicas giraron y Jade quedo sobre Tori

- Me vas a volver loca Jade- comento mirando a Jade

- y tu a mi Vega- susurro y se acerco peligrosamente a su cuello y comenzó a repartir suaves besos y empezó a moverse de manera insinuante

- Dios...Jade- gimió Tori poniendo las manos en la cintura de Jade para guiar los movimientos de Jade, la gotica podía sentir como el miembro de la morena estaba mas que erecto y comenzo a moverse mas rápido.

- Mmm ¿Vega te gusta?- le pregunto sobre su boca

- Siii...me encanta- respondio su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse- Jade creo...que...diosss- Tori dio un pequeño grito- o por dios- dijo nerviosa

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jade a Tori que la saco de encima de ella- ¿Vega que te sucede?- pregunto de nuevo pero vez seria

- Nada nos vemos por la noche- contesto Tori y salio del cuarto sin mirar a Jade a los ojos, Jade la miro salir y suspiro

- ¿Pero que le pasa?- se pregunto pero de momento se llevo las manos a la boca- jajaja Vega tuvo un orgasmo- Jade comenzo a reir

...

Tori llevo a su casa y subio rápido las escaleras y entro a su cuarto camino hasta el armario y saco ropa y entro al baño se saco la ropa y vio como en sus bóxer havia una mancha blanca negó con su cabeza y entro a la ducha.

- Vega tienes tu primer orgasmo y ni siquiera tuvistes sexo- penso la morena, se ducho y salio de la ducha se vistio y bajo para la cocina se preraro unos huevos revueltos con tocino y se sento en la sala a comer mientras mirada la television- bien primero comer y luego buscar a Beck Oliver para matarlo- susurro con una sonrisa.

...

Trina entro corriendo a Hollywood Arts detras de Cat ya que la peliroja desde la otra noche se puso como histerica cuando la dejo en su casa y trato de darle un beso en la boca.

Flash back...

Las chicas estaban llegando a casa de Cat, Trina se bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

- La pase super Tri- dijo Cat a Trina con una sonrisa

- Yo igual Cat- comento y se acerco a Cat y esta se puso nerviosa- Cat te quiero decir algo importante- dijo Trina un poco nerviosa

- Dime Trina que pasa- dijo Cat y dio un paso para atras cuando Trina dio uno hacia el frente

- Cat me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi- confeso Trina a Cat

- Ay, no- susurro Cat mirando a Trina, la latina se acerco a Cat y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Cat grito- NOOO- grito y entro a su casa rápidamente

- Cat- toco la puerta- ¿Cat que pasa?- pregunto tocando la puerta- CAT ABREME-grito Trina y de momento se abrio la puerta y vio al hermano de Cat- Hola pue...- no termino de hablar porque el hermano de Cat le tiro arina para hacer pasteles- ¿ pero que le pasa?- pregunto

- Eso es por tratar de besar a mi hermana y esto- dijo y tomo un barde de agua y se la tiro- y esto es porque ya la via echado en el barde- termino de decir y cerro la puerta.

- Estan locos- dijo y se fue a su auto y partio a su casa.

Fin del Flash back...

- CAT ALTO- grito Trina a Cat que estaba corriendo

- NOOO- grito de nuevo Cat, Trina giro los ojos y vio como los estudiantes las miraban

- Cat para- pidio Trina cuando estaba llegando a Cat y la tomo de los hombros- ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto mirándola, Cat soló la miraba- me vas a decir- comento Trina, Cat tomo la cara de Trina y le dio un beso en la boca y salio corriendo de nuevo- Cat- la llamo cuando salio de su nube

- NOOO- grito de nuevo la misma palabra

- AL MENOS GRITA OTRA PALABRA, CAT- grito siguiendola de nuevo

...

Tori estaciono su auto un poco lejos del RV de Beck llego caminando y vio como la puerta estaba cerrada, la morena camino al rededor de el RV miro por las ventanas y vio que Beck no estaba camino hasta la puerta de nuevo y saco de su bolsillo unas pinchas que eran de su papá que usaba en casos policiales, las metio en la cerradura y las movio unos minutos y logro abrir la puerta entro y vio como todo estaba revuelto, Tori comenzo a mirar camino hasta una mesa abrio unas gavetas y no allo nada continuo buscando hasta que vio el celular de Beck en la cama lo tomo y comenzo buscar miro las fotos.

- Pero que enfermo estas Beck- comento cuando vio unas fotos de chicas deznudas, continuo viendo las fotos hasta que llego a unas que la mataron en las fotos salia Jade desnuda llorando y en unas toda golpiada- te voy a matar Oliver- susurro y busco los videos y entro uno le dio play y comenzo a ver como Beck entro con Jade y como Jade estaba llorando- dios que no sea lo que pienso- pidio y no pudo terminar de ver el video porque estaba llorando y le dio una asco y mas ganas de matar a Beck- maltido violastes a Jade- penso Tori dejo el celular en la cama y salio del RV y se monto en su auto- con que ese era tu secreto Jade por eso no puedes tener relaciones conmigo todo porque ese cabron abuso de ti- dijo llorando de rabia- aqui te voy a esperar Oliver y estaba vez no te vas a escapar- determino Tori con rabia.

Tori- Nos vemos esta noche bonita- decia el mensaje que le mando a Jade, a los pocos minutos le llego uno de Jade

Jade- estoy super ansiosa porque llegue la noche te quiero mi Vega- decia el mensaje de Jade, Tori le contesto

Tori- también te quiero Jade- mando el mensaje y se puso comada a esperar a Beck.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado,

Gracias a todos que leyen mis historias y los que me dejan RW son unos amores.

Saludos

Lina


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.

Bueno aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia espero les guste, mis lectores.

Capitulo 10: ¿Donde estas Oliver?

Tori paso casi toda la tarde esperando a Beck pero este nunca aparecio, la morena queria matar al chico por lo que le hiso a Jade miro su celular y vio que era trade hasi que encendio su auto y partio hacia casa de Jade cuando llego le mando un mensaje a su madre diciendo que iva a llegar tarde porque estaba en casa de una amiga.

- Si, Claro una amiga- penso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y toco en un suegundo la puerta se abrio- hola- saludo con una sonrisa, Jade soló la tomo de una mano y la hiso entrar

- Hola Vega- susurro cuando cerro la puerta y puso a Tori recostada de la misma puso la manos en el rostro de Tori y la beso tiernamente, Tori puso sus manos en la cintura de la gótica y la acerco más a ella

- ¿Estas Bien?- le pregunto cuando se separaron del beso, Jade suspiro un poco

- Si Vega estoy bien- mintio Jade

- ¿Segura?- pregunto de nuevo Tori, Jade soló se alejo de Tori y comenzó a caminar hacia la salá, Tori la siguio en silencio

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto Jade a Tori que se estaba sentanda en el sillón

- Un jugo esta bien- respondió la morena a Jade, Jade asintió con su cabeza y salio hacia la cocina.

...

Trina llego a casa de Cat con la intención de hablar con ella haci sea a la fuerza estaba molesta con la chica primero se pone histerica luego la evita luego la besa y sale huyendo, bajo de su auto y camina hasta la puerta y toca

- Holis- saludo Cat abriendo la puerta pero cuando vio que era Trina abrio sus ojos grande

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo- ordeno Trina a la chica

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Cat y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Trina la tomó de una mano y la saco de la casa- ¿que haces?- pregunto sorprendida

- Vamos a hablar por las buenas o por las malas Cat- dijo Trina y cargo a Cat hasta el auto

- Estas loca Trina- dijo Cat cuando Trina la puso en el asiento el copiloto

- Si estoy loca- susurro cerrando la puerta y luego subio al auto y lo encendio y partio

- Trina para el auto- pidio Cat seria

- No- dijo Trina mirando el camino, pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Cat vio que Trina la estaba llevando hacia el cartel de Hollywood Trina paro el auto y la primera en salir fue Cat y cerro la puerta de un puertazo Trina la siguio y llegaron hasta una baranda que havia en el sitio- ¿Bien que pasa contigo?- la primera en romper el silencio fue Trina

- A mí no me pasa nada, tu eres la que le pasa algo- le recriminaba Cat a Trina

- Cat no quiero pelear soló quiero hablar de ese beso es todo- dijo Trina mirando a la chica

- El beso no fue nada contenta- dijo Cat- hasi que me puedes llevar a casa- pidio seria a Trina

- No quiero saber la verdad- exclamo Trina un poco molesta por la actitud tomada por la chica, Cat soló la miro y luego comenzó a caminar- ¿a donde vas?- le pregunto a Cat

- A mi casa- respondió sin deterse- lejos de ti- termino de decir la chica

- ESTAS LOCA- grito Trina molesta con la chica peliroja, Cat paro su caminar y se giro

- ERES COMO TODOS- grito Cat con dolor a Trina, lo que mas odiaba Cat era que le dijeran loca o estupida- pense que eras diferente- dijo mirando a Trina seria

- Yo lo...- no pudo dispulparse porque Cat hablo de nuevo

- No tu no sientes nada Catrina Vega- dijo caminando hasta la chica a paso lento- porque claro es Cat la chica rara, la que le gusta los unicornios, la poco inteligente y la que claro tiene un hermano raro también- termino de hablar con la voz un poco ronca por el llando que estaba aguantado

- Cat no qui...

- No, eres como todos Vega y pensar que...- no termino lo ultimo porque cambio al ultimo momento- nada mejor me llevas a mi casa- dijo a Trina que estaba con la mirada triste por lo que le dijo Cat

- Claro

Las chicas subieron al auto de Trina y partieron hacia la casa de la peliroja Trina queria hablar pero cuando estaba por hablar Cat subio el radio para no escucharla, la morena suspiro y puso atencion al camino cuando llegaron a la casa Cat se bajo rápido del auto sin despedirse de la chica cerrando la puerta fuerte

- Bien echo Trina lo aruinastes todo por una estupida palabra- penso Trina mirando como el hermano de Cat abrio la puerta y abrazo a su hermana- y ahora como carajo arreglo esto- dijo en susurro y partio hacia su casa.

/

Las chicas estaban viendo una pelicula en la salá sentadas juntas en el sófa Jade tenia su cabeza en el regazo de Tori y ésta sobaba su pelo con ternura, Tori no podia dejar de pensar en lo que el cabrón de Beck le iso a Jade, Tori queria hablar con Jade contarle que sabia la verdad pero tenia miedo que Jade se molestara con ella hasi que penso en esperar que Jade le contara y de paso encontrar a Oliver y darle su buena paliza.

- ¿En que piensas Vega?- le pregunto Jade a Tori que estaba mirando hacia el techo

- En nada- respondió Tori mirando a Jade con una sonrisa- creo que termino la pelicula- le comento

- Si, ¿quieres ver otra?- pregunto parandose y caminando hacia donde estaba el tv

- Mmm- miro la hora y vio que era tarde- mejor otro día porque me tengo que ir es tarde- dijo levantándose

- Bien, ¿nos vemos mañana en Hollywood Arts?- le pregunto a Tori caminando con ella hacia la puerta

- Claro Jade- dijo mirándola

- Bien- dijo Jade y se acerco a Tori- dame mi beso Vega- susurro cerca de Tori

- Ven aca West- dijo tomando a Jade de la cintura y la beso- Jade mañana por la tarde de voy a llevar a un sitio ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto juntando su frente con la de Jade

- Hasta el fin del mundo contigo Vega- dijo y le dio un pico en los labios- te quiero

- Te quiero Jade- dijo Tori y salio por la puerta y se subio a su auto y partio, Jade miro el auto hasta que se perdio de su vista cerro la puerta

- Vega tee estas convirtiendo en lo mas importante en mi vida- penso con una sonrisa de enamorada en la cara.

/

Cat se encontraba en su cuarto llorando en su cama pensando en la discusion que tuvo con Trina, nunca penso que la chica le gritara loca eso le dolio mucho mas que toda las veces que le dijeron esa palabra

- Eres como todos Trina y yo que pensaba que eras diferente- penso Cat triste- nunca te lo voy a perdonar- determino llorando la chica- y pensar que me estaba enamorando de ti Vega, que estupida fui- dijo la chica y se acosto a dormir con lagrimas en los ojos.

/

Tori entro a su casa y se encontro con su hermana en la cocina cuando entro a buscar un vaso de agua

- ¿Trina que haces despierta?- le pregunto caminando hacia la nevera a buscar el agua

- Arruiné todo con Cat, Tori- le dijo a su hermana

- ¿Trina que hicistes?- pregunto seria a su hermana sirviendo un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal

- Le grite loca en frente del letrero de Hollywood- explico

- Pero porque le gritastes eso Trina- dijo sentandose junto a su hermana

- La lleve a ese lugar para hablar con ella sobre el beso que medio en la escuela y bueno nos pusimos a discutir y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine gritandole y ella molesta conmigo- le conto a su hermana lo que paso- Tori siento que me estoy muriendo, Cat me gusta como nunca me gusto alguien más- dijo con dolor en su mirada

- Ven aca- Tori la abrazo y apenas lo hizo rompió a llorar Trina en el hombro de su hermana- ya no llores que lo vamos arreglar ya lo veras, tranquila- susurro Tori y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana, pasaron los minutos y el llanto de Trina paro- ven vamos a dormir- le dijo y subieron hasta el cuarto de Trina

- ¿Tori de puedes quedar conmigo?- le pregunto a Tori

- Claro vamos a dormir- dijo Tori y se acosto con su hermana a dormir.

/

Beck estaba en un cuarto de un motel acostado con una chica los dos deznudos la chica estaba dormida pero Beck estaba despierto mirando al techo

- Voy a pasar un par de días lejos y cuando menos te lo esperes Vega me voy a vengar por golpiarme y por meterte entre mi perra Jade y yo, lo vas a lamentar- penso el chico molesto con la morena- lo juro que lo vas a lamentar- susurro.

/

Tori miro a su hermana dormida y penso en Beck de nuevo en como el idiota no aparecio en su RV lo espero toda la tarde y el chico nunca llego.

- ¿Donde estas Oliver?- susurro Tori molesta- cuando te encuentre te voy a matar pero primero voy a curar todas las cicatrices que dejastes en Jade maldito- detrmino Tori y cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno eso fue todos mis lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y mil gracias por sus rw son unos amores.

Saludos

Lina;)


	11. AVISO!

ATENCION

Saludos mis lectores espero que todos esten bien, les quiero comunicar que voy a continuar con mis historias no las voy abandonar pero se me hace dificil ya que son muchas y es por eso que a AMOR FEROZ, SPEAK, Y EL AMOR SIEMPRE GANA, van a estar en stand by hasta que termine Dos Por Uno y Una Nueva Oportunidad ya que son las primera que escribi espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, y solo es hasta que termine las primeras dos no voy a bandonar las historias mis lectores, entre mañana voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de Dos Por Uno bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


End file.
